


First Snow

by xswestallen



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, POV Lara Jean Song-Covey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: It's the first snow of the season and Peter and Lara-Jean are having a movie night.





	First Snow

Winter felt like a magical time of year. The chill in the air was invigorating. The season was the perfect time for baking, cozy sweaters, and cuddles with someone who makes your heart feel happy. My favorite part is the snow. It covers everything, like a blanket, hiding away the past and providing a fresh, untouched new landscape.

The first snow of year came on a Saturday night. Peter and I were in my kitchen, preparing hot coco and snacks for our movie night. I saw it start, with a single snowflake gliding down just outside the window. It was quickly followed by other, dancing in the wind.

“Peter, look! It’s snowing!” I exclaimed.

I knew I sounded overly giddy, like a child seeing her first snow. But, I couldn't help it. I'd been waiting a long time for a night like this. Ever since Peter and I became real, I'd imagined nights, just the two of us, snuggled together under the same blanket, watching movies in front of the fire, as snow fell outside.

Peter glanced up to see out the window, then went back to his hot chocolate concoction, that was more marshmallows an whipped cream than it was drink. 

"I love the snow." I told him in a dreamy voice. "Do you?"

"It's nice for ski trips."

I turned away from winter wonderland in my window to see Peter smirking.

"It's also nice for romantic nights in."

"Oh!" Peter hummed playfully. 

His eyebrows danced as he raised his mug to take a sip of hot coco. When he set the mug down, I saw that his lips were covered in whipped cream. It made me giggle.

"Are you just going to laugh or are you going to help me clean this off?" He asked.

I grabbed a napkin and reached out, but before I could wipe the whipped cream off, Peter pushed my hand away and leaned in to kiss me. His arms twirled around my waist. I could taste the sweetness on his lips and tongue. My hands ventured up his torso and onto his shoulders. I pulled myself closer against him.

"Get a room!"

Kitty's interruption broke our kiss. 

"I know you think snow is romantic, but some of us are trying to eat here." She continued, faking a grossed-out expression.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe you set us up." Peter laughed.

Kitty grinned as she grabbed a snack from the fridge. Without another word, she headed back upstairs. I was thankful that she left as abruptly as she came, leaving Peter and I alone again.

I picked up my warm mug of coco and announced, "Time for Roman Holiday!"

"Is Audrey Hepburn in this one too?" Peter asked.

"Yes. After Breakfast at Tiffany's, it's her most famous movie."

We went into the living room, where I'd already brought pillows and a blanket onto the couch. Peter skid his last few steps with his fuzzy socks on, before plopping. He held out his arms and I molded myself into them.

The movie was as beautiful as always. Peter enjoyed it, even though it was in black and white. I laid on his chest, with his hand gliding up and down my side, the whole time. Periodically, I found myself gazing up at him. At first, I thought I was just looking to see his reactions to the movie, but then I realized how much I enjoy just looking at him.

Peter caught me eventually.

“What are you staring at? Do I have more whip cream on my face?"

"No." I answered. "It's just..."

"Just what?"

I shrugged.

"Snow makes me feel romantic."

Peter smiled.

"Me too."

"I can tell." I teased, tracing patters on his collar bone. "You're holding me so tight."

"Well, you're warm." Peter joked. He kissed the top of my head. 

"So are you." I breathed against his neck.

He closed his eyes and purred, "I think Winter is my new favorite season."


End file.
